


That's What Friends Are For

by nenadala



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Dwalin Is A Softie, F/M, Friendship, Funny, Funny Until It's Not, Mentioned Thorin's Company, OFC - Freeform, Romance, and wants Thorin to have some fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-09 05:11:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20508590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nenadala/pseuds/nenadala
Summary: Thorin seems to have no fun, no "life" - while - you know - ruling the kingdom. And Dwalin wants to do something about it...





	1. Dwalin

"What?!" I snapped at that grumpy groomy bald giant breathing down my neck for like an hour. And i felt sorry for him at once, so i change my tone a little: "You are making me nervous with your staring, and i can't think straight like that, you know."  
"I do not stare," he groaned.  
"Yes, you do!" I rolled my eyes.  
"Yes, you do," said an old dwarf by my side, who i was discussing our supplies with.  
Dwalin only shifted his weight, looking the other way for a minute.  
I sighed, when i saw him staring at me again: "Do you want to talk with me, Dwalin? In private?"  
"Aye!" his eyes lit up.  
I excused myself and followed his lead to the corridor where we could be alone, not heard by others in the hall.  
And he seemed to be even more lost than before.  
"Ok, would you like to ask me something?"  
"Aye."  
"What this could be... let me think. Oh, maybe you can tell me!" I teased him, but also took pity of him when i saw his face: "Dwalin, how can i help you?"  
"Do you like our king?" he blurted out and i felt my own brow going up.  
"You mean like... like? Well, Thorin is a good man, good king. Kingdom of Erebor prospers under his command like never before..."  
"Not like that!"  
"No?" I was confused.  
"I wonder if you could find our king attractive somehow?"  
"Oh?" I frowned. "Somehow attractive?"  
"Aye, do you like him like that? You do, right? He is handsome, tall, all muscles, and those forearms! Have you seen his forearms?"  
"I have," i whispered rather thinking about Dwalin's sanity.  
"And have you realized how the color of his eyes changes with light?"  
I realized i have. "Dwalin! You are babbling and i can't follow.  
"Because he likes you." 

I stared at him, waiting for him to continue - to enlight the meaning of his words.  
"Dwalin," I sighed, "I'm quite sure you are wrong, and i don't even know why are you saying such thing, so please stop this."  
"I mean it!" he frowned. "He said it, Balin and Ori heard it, but they are too shy or stubborn to act on it. But we all want our king to be happy, right? Do you want our king to be happy?"  
"I do, Dwalin, i do. But i don't think..."  
"He said it aloud in front of my brother and one of my best friends!"  
We waited for some dwarves to pass by. All the time i was searching Dwalin's face for any trace of mischief. I found none. There was only one uncomplicated loyal warrior caring about his friend.  
"All right, what did he say?" I rolled my eyes when we were alone again.  
Dwalin blushed and i noticed.  
"Your hips..." he murmured.  
"My hips what?"  
"Feastable."  
I chuckled, the idea of Thorin - our noble king, our commander - saying something like that was inconceviable.  
"Nonsence, Dwalin."  
"He did say just that!" he cried out. "And he wants you in his chamber tonight!"  
"He DID NOT SAY THAT!" I yelled back and he shrunk.  
"He did not say THAT about the chamber, you are right, but the rest is true! And he is like a brother to me. All those battles! And he never... he is such a distant man, so restrained all the time! He never ever said something like that before, he never laid his eyes on a woman, he never ever ... anything like that... So saying that thing about your hips was the most impish thing he could... i just can't let it go!"  
He shifted his weight again, looking at his huge palms: "We have already agreed about you."  
I gasped: " You what?! Dwalin! Who... you know, never mind! Well... listen to me carefully: if - IF - Thorin feel any attraction towards me, HE - not you or Balin or Ori - should act on it! Do you understand?"  
"Aye. Will you bed Thorin tonight?"  
"No!"  
"Please?"  
"Dwalin, do you really suggest me to seduce our king?!"  
"Aye! Just like that! I will arrange it, i will guide you into Thorin's chamber tonight. We have it planned already. And...hm... wear the nice blue gown from that day, would you? And your hair in that intricate braid."  
"I never wear it differently," i mumbled.  
"Then it's settled!"  
And before i could say anything he left me - standing in a corridor, frowned as hell and confused.  
"Feastable, my ass," I said aloud, and shook my head when i realized what i said. "Or hips..."


	2. Thorin

I didn‘t open the door that night.  
I didn‘t open the other day.  
I didn’t wear the blue dress for more than a week, avoiding Dwalin like the plague. 

Being one of the few females among thousands of dwarves kept bringing me into weird situations every day. I was used to dwarves fighting for my honour – or attention, or whatever. Dwareves were just so into fighting, and i was a good cause. They were testing me, courting me, pranking me all the time. Yet i grew up as the only sister of seven older brothers, so it wasn’t easy to unsettle me.  
But it took me more than a month before i realized i can’t avoid Dwalin all the time. Not because of him, but because of me – i didn’t want to proove him right, i didn’t want to admit our talk affected me so.  
After one month he appologized me in a tavern and we spent a merry night among our companions and with plenty of ale… 

…and i didn’t wake up in my chamber.  
The moment i opened my eyes and realized i didn’t know where i was, i groaned and pulled the pillow over my head. Very soft embroided pillow…  
„What the hell?“ I heard my own voice murmuring, smelling something familiar from the fabric…  
„Oh, you are alive!“  
I pulled the pillow down my ears again, not sure if i heard correctly. „Am i not alone?“ i stared into the darkness. There was a movement by my right hand, and i was able to hear familiar noise of candle being lit.  
And it enlightened the person.  
I gasped when i realized the person was nobody else but Thorin himself - our king - walking slowly to me, his head cocked to one shoulder as he was watching me with curiousity.  
„Dwalin, i’ll gut you…“ I groaned.  
„I’ll gut him for you if he is involved in this…“ he deadpanned.  
I gulped and sat on the bed, to face him properly… or… as properly as i was able to. „Your majesty…“  
„Hm…“ He smirked and leant against the pillar of the bed. He looked very different from „your majesty“ i was used to see… Without his crown, without his renowned bear fur cloak he looked a way less superordinate, and more like any other dwarf under the Moutain. Except his expression. His expression was superordinate as never before.  
„Is this some kind of joke? Or wager…?“ he asked me and i shivered – his voice so cold.  
„I… no, as far as i know this is not a wager. Nor joke,“ i let out the breath i didn’t realized i was holding. „It's just one crazy dwarf's experience. And I should probably go now…“  
I drew away the blanket and froze, because under the blanket i was wearing only my petticoat.  
„What…!“ I pulled the blanket up quickly. „How?!“  
He watched me intently for a while, not affected as i expected him to be. Then he get some kind of shawl and offered it for me, so i could stand up. He wrapped it around my shoulders almost gently.  
„If my friend did this to you, i should apologize…“  
„I… i wanna leave now…“  
He only nodded guiding me to the door.  
And when i turned to face him again, to say him good night, i saw his expression that reflected my own feelings – the sadness, fleeting thought of ‚what if‘ and ‚maybe‘.  
„Good night,“ i hold out my hand.  
He stared at me for a second before he took it between both of his hands, his palms warm and calming. „Good night, Hirka…?“  
I nodded surpriced he knew my name, ready to pull away, but he hold my hand even tighter.  
„You should know…“ He found my eyes.“You should know why Dwalin probably did this to you…“  
He was waiting for my nod and then he said:“ he keeps telling me that i always work too hard, too long, too… That i have nothing in my life that would be worth fighting if any other beast came to claim the Mountain again. No gem no treasure is worth to die for. I understand his reasons more than i would admit. Even to myself.“  
I wanted to think about his words properly, yet i was badly distracted by the gentleness of his thumb caressing my knuckles.  
„So good night, Hirka,“ he leant closer and kissed my cheek. It wasn’t more than a brush of his lips, yet i still could sensed how his beard tickled, how his braid bead clinked with mine, and the smell - the very same i could smell from the pillow -… leather and fire and Thorin…  
Like in a haze i reached for the door knob.  
„It’s locked,“ i stated.  
Then i realized it. „It’s locked!“ i shook my head again and step aside so he could try it himself.  
„NOW i’ll gut him!“ he groaned.  
„No secret way out?“  
„None.“  
„I guess yelling wouldn’t help?“  
„No, too deep in the Mountain… And i don’t think i would like the idea of you yelling your way out of your king’s bedroom…“ 

We stared at each other for a while. My small smile, and his nod. „Please, make yourself comfortable.“  
I watched him as he started a fire in a firepit, then i sat down with him by my side.  
„You don’t really want to punish him, do you?“ i dared to ask.  
He smirked. „Don’t you think he deserves it?“  
I shrugged: „ He loves you, and he just wants you to be… happy.“  
„By making you unconcious and leaving you half-naked in my bed?“  
We shared a smile… „That’s Dwalin, right?“  
„Wine?“ he asked me then.  
„A lot.“  
We were silent for a while, the whole situation so out of this world, so unrealistic.  
„Aren’t you tired?“ I asked him then.  
„I was,“ he shrugged with mischievous smile. „Before i found you here.“  
I drank the glass on one go, trying to hide my blushing face.  
„I was fantasized you came to me by your own free will, that you wanted to be there with me…“  
„Thorin…“  
„I didn’t want to wake you up to know the truth, to ruin that moment. I just sat there for more than an hour and fantasized what would you do, what would you say…“  
He shooked his head… „Maybe Dwalin is right, maybe i’m a little bit lonely.“ 

What could i do?  
I leant closer to reassure him, to touch his arm clumsily, to make sure i was there to listen… He leant into the touch and i watched my own trembling hand moving up his shoulder to pet his hair. The sound he let out was almost hurt.  
„You don’t have to do this…“ he whispered.  
„Do you wanna know what i would do…?“ i smiled to reassure him.  
I stood up, leaving him behind, but i was sure he would follow. And I lay down to his bed just like before…  
He didn’t do anything at first, but i was calm, waiting... I didn’t want to miss the sight of Thorin approaching me. His wide frame blocking any light from the chamber when he was hovering over me. „Are you sure?“ he whispered a second before i pulled him closer, to make him know… The inevitability of our acting hit us.  
I forgot his nobility the moment he shrugged off the last piece of his garment. I was kissing him freely, making him beg for more… I forgot he was a king the moment he lay his hands on me, wicked moves of his hips making ME beg for more. I forgot how to speak, when he entered me.  
But i found my voice and his name promptly, whispering it again and again to make him know what i like and how…  
In the morning the door was unlocked. But Thorin was late for the council meeting anyway… and grinning Dwalin was his punishment – said Thorin himself, when we lay in his bed later that night, again, naked - our limbs and braids tangled  
„He was so proud of himself!“ Thorin shook his head in disbelieve.  
„Don’t you think he should be proud?“ i smirked, nuzzling his chest hair. „We would never dared without him...“  
„I thought you wanted to gut him?“  
„I did. But… you know… It can wait. By the way - did you or did you not say anything about my hips in front of him earlier?“  
His hand froze while caressing my side... And that very moment i knew he did.  
"What you expected him to do!?" i chuckled: "You sent him a very clear message!"  
Then i realized the truth: "Thorin, son of Thrain son of Thror, you did it on purpose!"  
His smile was so bright and wide, i could only shook my head in disbelieve.  
He squeezed me playfully..."Don't be mad at me, my love, I didn't know he would put you into my bed!" I straddled him, watching his handsome face, so relaxed, so happy, so mine to kiss... "I don't believe you a word!" He propped on his elbows to kiss me back, the kiss going from gentle to passionate in no time. And when he rolled me under him, he only murmured into my ear: "Believe me... otherwise i would say that a way earlier!"


End file.
